Harry Potter and Westiron Heights Academy of Magic
by MattandOliver
Summary: Harry returns for his seventh year at Hogwarts and this year Hogwarts is also home to a few foreign exchanges students that are going to show Harry and the others a whole new way of magic and life. Enter the students of Westiron Heights Academy of Magic


**M/N: Okay everybody this one is gonna be weird I'm gonna summarize a little bit.**

**Summary Points: Seventh year Fic, Dumbledore is dead but not by the means in Half-Blood Prince, no horcruxes...**

**M/N: Another thing, no I am not abandoning the other story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own all my wonderful OCs and the Westiron Heights Academy of Magics...**

**Please R&R**

**xx)X)^(X(xx**

The moon had begun to rise and the rain fall as the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, filed into the Great Hall. The ceiling of the Great Hall reflected the scene outside. Heavy rain and bustling winds created a torrent of water slamming the outside walls of Hogwarts. This could be deciphered from the inside by the massive puddles of water that had begun to gather on the stone floor. The scraping of benches and the voices of the students provided a noisy melody that filled the hall. Faces that were familiar to the school all took their places at the four tables that lined the stone floors. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins separated into their respective tables waiting for the coming additions.

At the head of the Great Hall, the staff table had experienced a great deal of change. There were no new faces at the table, but there were people missing, position switches, and empty spaces. Over the summer holidays, Professor Snape had decided to take a sabbatical from his own personal hell, also known as teaching. Horace Slughorn would continue his post of potions master and retain his former position as Head of Slytherin House, which delighted many students for this meant that many students would actually pass potions this year. This left the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position open once again. Since Snape was not teaching Defense, this continues the curse that haunted the position. Perhaps the most notable change in staffing was the absence of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Approximately about two weeks before the end of term last year, Professor Dumbledore departed from the school one night. This would prove to be the downfall of the powerful wizard. Dumbledore had come under the impression that the Dark Lord Voldemort delved into an ancient, evil magic known as horcruxes. The principal of horcruxes is that one splits their soul by committing the ultimate evil, murder. As twisted as Lord Voldemort was even he would never risk weakening himself by splitting his soul into pieces. Although it would place him that much closer to being immortal, the creation of horcruxes is a very risky business, which can have damning results to any who try. Professor Dumbledore was convinced that Voldemort had done this and set off for a remote cave on the coast of England where Voldemort had taken a trip to as a youth. When he arrived, Dumbledore discovered that the cave was not a host for a horcrux, but home to an extremely vicious pack of werewolves led by the ever dangerous Fenrir Greyback. Being the strong and amazing wizard that he was, Dumbledore nearly annihilated the entire pack. Everything seemed to be going his way until Fenrir called for some reinforcements. Within seconds a barrage of Death Eaters swarmed the now, very outnumbered Albus Dumbledore. Chief among the Death Eaters were faces such as Nott, Malfoy, Snape, and Lord Voldemort's most faithful servant, Bellatrix Lestrange. Once again Dumbledore fought valiantly, tooth and nail to prevail over evil. However it was not his day, as Bellatrix raised her wand to commit an act of finality, Snape interrupted and Dumbledore fell with finality from a burst of green light from Severus Snape. Within the hour Albus Dumbledore's was delivered to the front door of the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Dumbledore was given a hero's funeral and buried near the lake at Hogwarts.

At the head of the hall the Headmaster's Chair was now being filled by Minerva McGonagall. As Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall was the natural choice to replace Albus Dumbledore. Soon after his death, the Governors of Hogwarts voted McGonagall in as Headmistress.

Down below the teachers' table, each of the house tables soon became full with students, specifically second through seventh year. Everyone scrambled to find a seat and got ready to cram more people in between each of them. The first years were waiting anxiously outside for their entrance into the hall.

McGonagall raised her hands to get the attention of the students. Professor McGonagall had the same imposing presence that Professor Dumbledore carried so well. She need not speak a single word because as soon as she stepped forward silence blanketed the Great Hall. When she was satisfied, Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers in the air and within the blink of an eye, a stool appeared before the staff table. After it appeared, Professor McGonagall motioned for Mr. Filch to open the doors of the Great Hall.

At the rear of the Great Hall the mighty doors opened and the small figure of Filius Flitwick, the new Deputy Headmaster, led the large group of first year students down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Dozens of heads bobbed up and down as the small figures of the new students shuffled toward the forefront of the Great Hall and the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. When Flitwick reached the front of the Great Hall, he turned and stood next to the stool, on top of which sat the Sorting Hat.

The students and staff fell into a silence and once not a sound was uttered, the brim of the Sorting Hat ripped open and the hat burst in to song:

_From here on out,_

_a new year begins._

_Once more through this castle,_

_enter the same old winds._

_It is the hope of myself_

_and those who care,_

_that everyone including you,_

_start to beware_

_But leave that out of mind_

_because the school year is new_

_and to your friends,_

_all of you must stay true._

_Although I always warn you_

_about dangers that lurk._

_You must be smart_

_and one more time do your work._

_To add again,_

_a new wind is on the way._

_For this year new students are not_

_the only change beyond today._

When the hat fell quiet, all of the older students turned to each other and started to whisper about the Sorting Hat's song. Soon after the sound rose Professor Flitwick gathered the attention of the hall and started to read the list of first year names.

"Avrill, Michael," Flitwick called toward the procession of first years in front of him.

A small mousy looking boy stepped forward, the fear obvious in his face. Michael hurried to the stool, brushing his long dark brown hair out of his eyes as he went. He slid himself on the stool and Professor Flitwick jumped up and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

The young first year seemed in awe, which was affected even more when the brim of the hat opened up. "Hm," the hat pondered on the boy for a couple of seconds, "Ah, there it is. It's so obvious _HUFFLEPUFF!_"

The Hufflepuff table exploded with applause as Michael Avrill slumped off the stool and joined their table. More names were called as the sorting continued on. Each of the houses gained a decent amount of new student.

About fifteen first years into the Sorting, a very peculiar girl stepped forward as her name, "Danvers, Alice," was called by Professor Flitwick. The girl, who was rather small, poked her head out of the remaining students and revealed her vibrant, bright electric blue hair. The blue changed quickly from a bright blue to a dark brown as her shock subsided and embarrassment took over her body. Alice shuffled up to Flitwick and the Sorting Hat and planted herself on the stool with her eyes apparently glued shut. Flitwick tossed the Sorting Hat upon her head and it began to pass its' judgment, "Well, Well, Well. This is definitely interesting. Young lady it seems you belong in the one and only _GRYFFINDOR!_" The Gryffindor Table erupted as it received its' first new student. Name after name was called off of the list until nearly an hour after the start of the ceremony the last name was called.

"Zajak, Elizabeth," squeaked Professor Flitwick from the list. The only person left standing in the middle of the Great Hall stepped forward and took a seat upon the stool. Flitwick once again took the Sorting Hat and placed it on the girl's head.

The moment it grazed the girls brown hair the Sorting Hat roared, "_SLYTHERIN!_" For the last time for another year, the Slytherins gave a mighty roar as the girl hopped on over toward their table.

As soon as Elizabeth took her seat, Professor McGonagall stood up and parted away from her usual stern look and commenced the feast, "Time to eat." At the sound of her words food from the kitchens rose up and covered every corner of the house tables.

At the Gryffindor table sat Harry Potter along with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Also sitting near them was Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and teammate. Neville Longbottom sat a few seats down next to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. In between bites, Harry struck up some conversation, "So what do you think about the Sorting Hat's song this year?"

Next to him, Ron began to reply, "Id dwon't knob kwhat to thinbk," the immense amount of food in his mouth impaired his ability to speak.

"Ronald!" Hermione gave him a well placed smack upside his head and a minor scowl, "You should know better." Turning her attention to Harry's question Hermione weighed the question in her mind before responding, "It seemed somewhat confused this year. I mean it couldn't make up its mind could it? The gist of it seems clear, doesn't it?"

Harry looked up from his mashed potatoes, "What's it mean then?"

"It means," Hermione stopped to ensure that both Harry and Ron were listening to what she was saying and when she was satisfied, she continued, "that Hogwarts might be home to some new people."

With an empty mouth this time, Ron answered sarcastically to her, "Well, that's kinda obvious we just got through sorting didn't we?"

The only sound Hermione uttered was a little huff which left Ron somewhat perplexed. Turning toward Harry, Ron looked for some sign of what he did wrong.

Harry's response to this was, "She's your girlfriend, not mine mate." After that Harry returned to his plate, as did the others

When the room appeared to be full of stuffed stomachs, Professor McGonagall rose up and stepped toward the center of the hall. She raised his arms up as a signal to silence the students. The tables followed her orders and quieted down. When the drop of a pin could be heard she started, "I hope that you have eaten your full. Now that the feast is done we have a few items to speak about." Throughout the hall whispers broke out and it took McGonagall raising her arms again to settle them. When she had control of the room she started up again, "For now I will skip the usual speech of rules for something much more important,"

In the corner, Argus Filch seemed to have a heart attack. Various awkward noises that seemed to be a mix of a choking victim and a murder victim were heard along with a few choice swear words.

Professor McGonagall only gave uncaring glance toward the corner area from which the sounds originated and returned to the matters at hand, "For a portion of this school term Hogwarts will once again be host to a tournament. Now before you get all twisted up about this as I know you will. This is not a Triwizard tournament. No it is definitely no that. This..." She stopped to build suspense and when she was satisfied, continued, "...is a Quidditch Tournament."

At each of the tables a whispering roar erupted. At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron went into a frenzy about the prospect of a Quidditch tournament.

"This tournament," McGonagall paused this time only for the students to gain their composure, "will of course consist of the four house teams, but also another school's teams." A rustling from outside the could be heard which seemed to be the signal the McGonagall was looking for because she opened her arms in an inviting gesture, "Now let us welcome The Westiron Heights Academy of Magics and their headmistress Aliana Kennedy!"

At the sound of her words, the doors of the Great Hall opened. As soon as they did, the students of Hogwarts gave a number of gasps as four lines of students burst into the hall. The students at the lead of each line jumped onto the house tables. Simultaneously, each of the leads transformed into a different animal. At the Gryffindor Table, a bear began to barrel down the table. At Hufflepuff, a stallion galloped along and at the Ravenclaw table, an owl flew over their heads. Finally, the Slytherins were amazed at the large timberwolf that stalked its way down their table.

At the entrance of the hall entered a somewhat short, extravagantly beautiful woman. Her dirty blonde seemed to glow and her soft skin was shining and to the trained eye it was obvious that this woman was a Veela descendant. As Aliana made her way towards the front, the clicks of her heels filled the hall. When she reached the head of the hall she summoned her students to return to their lines. The students immediately followed orders and reformed their lines with the leads returning to their human forms.

From where she stood, Professor McGonagall perked a little smile as she spoke, "Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Professor Kennedy looked up at McGonagall and reciprocated the courtesy, "Thank you Minerva for allowing my students and myself to come here to Hogwarts and please pardon the showy entrance." She also gave a small smile as she spoke to McGonagall.

"We would have it know other way my dear," kindness was always a virtue according to Dumbledore and McGonagall did everything in her power to ensure that the lessons of Albus Dumbledore were employed at Hogwarts.

Around the hall everyone stared at the lines of students from the Westiron Heights Academy of Magics. Professor McGonagall looked down at the four lines and at each of their leaders, who each had a silver captain's "C" pinned on their robes. There were two male and two female captains. Each of captains, as well as the rest of their teams each had crests emblazoned on the back of their robes.

Professor Kennedy scanned the tables around the Great Hall and decided on what to do next. Aliana cleared her throat and spoke to her students, "Captains, will you please introduce yourselves."

Simultaneously the four captains replied, "Yes, ma'am." All four of the captains spread out and took places in front of each of the house tables. The two male captains were at the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin, while the female captains were in front of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The first to act was the girl at the head of Ravenclaw's table. From out of her robes, she produced her thin, yet elegant wand and placed it standing on its tip upon the cold stone floor. Soon, the Great Hall filled with an ancient and rhythmic sound. The captain began to dance sensually to the music. A light started to glisten from her body as the beat picked up. All of a sudden the music became very rapid and the girl leaped in the air. When she returned to the ground a bright light engulfed the entire hall and the music ended abruptly.

"Chelsea Hallows, Captain, Franklin Owls Quidditch Team," Chelsea exclaimed with excitement.

The male student body of Hogwarts shook the school with applause, cheers, and cat calls. The ladies of Hogwarts were able to decipher the source of Chelsea control of the men at their school. Hermione summed it up best, "Just what we need, another part-Veela entrancing the boys again."

After the rowdiness died down, the girl that was waiting at the Hufflepuff table seized the attention of every eye in the room. She extended her arms toward the students of Hogwarts, brandishing her wand in her right hand she whispered to the hall, "Riah Cindera, Captain, Revere Stallions Quidditch Team." As soon as the words escaped her lips, the grand doors of the Great Hall burst open and a deluge of water swarmed in. The water rushed up the walls of the Great Hall and froze where it stood. Riah brought her hands down and the ice shattered into a glittering oblivion, leaving all of Hogwarts in a stoic bliss.

A thunderous ovation for Riah was heard all the way down in Hogsmeade Village. Quickly the boy that who was at the helm of the Slytherin took center stage. He snatched out his wand and entered a pensive state. Without warning the young man began swirling his wand throughout the air and shining silver stars arrived from every window and door in the hall. They flooded the Great Hall and whirled around the heads of every student. The intruding objects twinkled in the light jaus as the water droplets had moments before. The thousands of stars sped around until the boy commanded them upward, where they took refuge among the pseudo sky ceiling of the Great Hall. Standing tall at the center of the hall he spoke, "Oliver Kingston, Captain, Washington Wolves Quidditch Team."

For the third time the students cheered for the foreign captains. The last captain waited until the applause died down and until every eye in the room was upon him. Every person in the Great Hall was erupting with anticipation for what was to happen next. Even those from Westiron Heights were wondering what was going to happen next. The three lines which had already been represented were waiting to see if they were to be outdone, while the last line was waiting for their captain to make his move. When he was pleased with the attention he was getting, the captain slowly stepped to the Center of the Great Hall. The young man reached into his robes to grasp his wand, but at the last moment changed his mind. He looked around the room as if he was looking for an idea. Soon his eyes rested upon a sconce that hung upon the wall. Raising his arm in a similar fashion as Riah, the young captain brought his hands together in an echoing clap. When his hands met each other the Great Hall was cast into darkness. In center of the Hall the captain began to emit a red aura around his body. Every student in the castle was at a loss for words at the amazing that lay in front of them, but the boy was not done by any means. Once again looking around the Great Hall, his eyes were drawn to different areas at each of the house tables. Around the Great Hall numerous female students began to glow the same red color at the captain. At the Slytherin table, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis got up and made their way toward the boy at the center of the hall. From the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Romilda Vane all arose from their tables and were drawn toward the captain. Finally from the Gryffindor table, a number of girls got up. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger were drawn to the center of the hall like moths to a light. The girls surrounded the boy and their combined auras engulfed the entire Hall. When the girls began to paw at him the young man announced to the hall, "Matthew Kingston, Captain, Adams Bears Quidditch Team." After the words left his lips the red auras died out and the Great Hall returned to normal and the girls awkwardly shuffled back to their tables.

Every guy in the Great Hall rose from their seats and applauded what the Adams Bears Captain just did. It was obvious every guy in the room had a new found interest in what magic could offer them.

When the applause finished, the four captains reordered themselves at the head of the lines. From beside the four line of her students, Professor Kennedy raised two fingers to her mouth and gave a long deafening whistle that silenced the whole hall. Professor McGonagall smiled a little as she was very impressed at the capacity of her counter parts lungs. One more time Professor Williams looked toward Professor McGonagall, "Shall we assign dorms?" Minerva simply nodded and she went on, "Alright, these are the dorm assignments. Washington can go with Slytherin, Adams with Gryffindor, Revere with Hufflepuff, and Franklin with Ravenclaw. Okay, now join your new dorm mates."

With her orders each of the teams joined the tables they were assigned. The moment they were at their assigned tables, they were bombarded with people and questions. Each team seemed to be immersed and surrounded by their Hogwarts counterparts. At the Slytherin table, Oliver Kingston was being chatted up by none other than Draco Malfoy.

On the other side of the room, Matt Kingston took his seat at the Gryffindor table across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Things at the Gryffindor table were a lot calmer, but things were still electric. As soon as Matt took his seat he received three very different looks from the three that sat in front of him. Ron Weasley glared at Matt with a look of complete and utter distrust. Harry on the other hadn gave one of intrigue and astonishment. The last look wasn't even a look really as Hermione could not even look Matt in the eye. She was glowing a warm pink color in her cheeks signaling extreme embarrassment.

Matt smiled and gave a little laugh, "My name's Matt Kingston, captain of the Adams Bears Quidditch team." Matt stuck a hand across the table, which Harry shook.

Harry began to introduce those who were sitting next to him and himself, "This Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter. I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Matt shook Ron's hand and gave Hermione's a kiss on the back of it causing both her and Ron to fly into shades of red that surpassed even the Gryffindor Banners that hung above their heads. For the remainder of the time they were in the Great Hall, Matt and the Gryffindors got to know each other, as did the other teams and their counterparts.

Back at the head of the Great Hall, McGonagall and Aliana stood waiting for the attention of their students. Professor McGonagall brought the night to a close, "Alright, goodnight."

**xx)X)^(X(xx**

**Matt's Question:** What do you think of the four captains and which one is your fave?


End file.
